Never be a winner
by Kecebong
Summary: Kenapa?  Ada apa dengan diriku?  Kenapa aku malah merasa senang Ichigo menciumku


KYAAA. . .

Ampun minna! *sembah sujud*

bong ga bisa nahan hasrat(?) buat ngepublish fic ini (T.T)

Fic gaje ini masih bong persembahkan buat **mybeloved EMAK terkutuk 'Cui'Pz Cherry'**

Sekaligus buat nyambut hari valentine

YOSH. . . yonde kudasai

**Disclimer : papah Kubo Tite *plak* dan 0rizuka**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : ichibong *plakplak* ichiruki **

**ROMANCE**

**WARNING : AU, TYPOS, OOC, GAJE, RUKIA'S POV, ngambil satu kejadian di novel 'Fight For Love' by Orizuka**

**Never be a winner**

**.**

**.**

Kurasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh dahiku. Aku sedikit mengaduh karena hidungku masih berdenyut. Kepalaku terasa pusing dan tidak terlihat siapapun.

Aku mengerjapkan mata sebentar untuk memastikan dimana sekarang aku berada.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun Rukia-chan?"

Aku secara refleks mencari sebuah sumber suara halus yang barusan menyebut namaku. Dengan pandangan mataku yang masih belum jelas, samar-samar aku melihat sebuah senyuman milik seorang wanita cantik berpakaian putih.

"Dimana ini?" ucapku perlahan dengan suara yang ku yakini sangat tak jelas karena ada sesuatu yang menyumbat kedua lubang hidungku. Aku mencoba untuk mengambil benda yang mengganggu itu. Ah, ternyata tisu. Ku arahkan pandanganku ke sekeliling tempatku berbaring. Ternyata ini ruang kesehatan.

"Syukurlah pendarahan di hidungmu sudah berhenti," wanita itu mengelus kepalaku lembut. "Kepalamu masih pusing?" tanyanya lembut.

"Unohana sensei?" kataku sambil berusaha bangun. "Berapa lama aku tertidur disini? Jam berapa sekarang? Awh!" kurasakan kepalaku berdenyut lagi.

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

"Ya, aku.. Aku baik-baik saja. Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyaku lagi.

"Jam 5 sore." jawabnya tersenyum.

"JAM 5 SORE?" jeritku lalu kembali mengaduh karena otot wajahku berdenyut.

"Pacarmu yang melarangku membangunkanmu. Yah, melihat kondisimu yang lumayan parah, aku menurut saja."

"Pacar?" tanyaku bingung karena seingatku aku tak memiliki pacar.

"Iya, Ichigo Kurosaki pacarmu, kan?"

"AP-"

"Tadi kulihat dia sedang bermain bola di lapangan teng- Loh mau kemana Rukia-chan?"

Ku abaikan panggilan dokter sekolahku yang baik hati itu. Aku tahu aku sudah berbuat sesuatu yang tidak sopan padanya. Ah, biarlah. Nanti saja aku berterimaksih padanya.

Yang harus kulakukan sekaran adalah menemui dia. Ya, dia yang mengaku sebagai pacarku. Ku langkahkan kedua kakiku menuju lapangan tengah dengan tanpa alas kaki serta dengan memakai kaus olahraga putih yang terdapat beberapa bundaran noda darah. Meski kepala dan hidungku masih berdenyut akibat kejadian memalukan tadi siang aku tak peduli.

Samar-samar dapat ku dengar suara pantulan bola yang tengah di dribble. Semakin ku percepat langkahku untuk melihat dia, Ichigo Kurosaki yang tengah bermain basket sendirian. Entah mengapa kurasakan jantungku berdetak cepat saat kulihat pemuda bertubuh proporsional, berambut jingga menyala, dan tentu saja berwajah sangat tampan mendribble bolanya pelan, lalu mencoba untuk melakukan dunk. Aku menganga takjub. Dia melakukan dunk itu dengan sempurna.

Aku mengutuk kebodohanku. Bisa-bisanya aku menerima tantangan pemuda itu bermain basket dengan taruhan pula.

.

Glek

.

Taruhan?

Kurasakan perut mual seketika. Benar, aku bertaruh dengannya tadi siang. Dan jika aku kalah, maka aku-

"Sebegitu terpesonanya padaku, eh?" kata pemuda itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Dia sekarang sudah berada dihadapanku, sementara aku menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Kulihat dia menyeringai.

"Ti.. tidak!" kenapa aku jadi gugup seperti ini.

"Keh," kulihat dia tertawa kecil. Ha? Dia tertawa? Si wajah angker itu tertawa? Hey, ini keajaiban. Ichigo Kurosaki, pemuda paling jenius, paling tampan dan paling di gilai para gadis itu kini menatapku dengan tatapan yang tak kumengerti. Sepuluh tahun aku menjadi tetangga sekaligus sahabatnya ternyata sia-sia. Tak satupun hal dari dirinya yang ku mengerti. Entah karena aku memang bodoh, ataukah karena dia yang terlalu misterius.

Entahlah.

DUK

.

.

Aku bergeming.

Lalu aku tersentak.

Wajah Ichigo berada tepat di depan wajahku. Bahkan keningnya pun menyentuh keningku. Kontan saja wajahku langsung memanas. Kurasakan kedua telapak tangan pemuda tampan itu menyentuh kedua pipiku.

"Ic.. Ichi,"

"Hm, wajahmu tambah jelek ya." ia tertawa kecil sambil menyeringai.

Apa?

Dia bilang apa barusan?

Aku jelek?

.

.

DUGH!

.

.

"Awh!" Aku membenturkan dahiku keras. Namun, apa yang kudapat. Aku lupa dengan keadaanku. Aku memegangi dahiku yang terasa sakit.

"Keh, kau lucu ya!"

Ichigo tertawa keras, lalu memungut bola basket, mendribblenya lalu dari jarak yang lebih jauh dari garis threepoints dia menembak bola. Masuk. Kemudian mataku tak sengaja bertemu dengan mata musim gugurnya yang mempesona.

"Aku yang menang taruhan." ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

Kurasakan kedua lututku lemas seketika.

Tidak.

TIDAK.

Ini benar-benar mimpi buruk. Aku terduduk di tepi lapangan. Entah mengapa denyutan di kepalaku meningkat lima kalipat.

_Kembali kucoba mengingat kejadian buruk tadi siang saat jam pelajaran olahraga. Aku dan Ichigo berada di kelas yang sama. _

_Siang itu aku tengah bermain basket. Jujur saja meskipun aku tak mau menyombongkan diri, harus aku akui, aku mahir bermain basket. Aku adalah kapten tim basket sekaligus MVP di turnamen tim basket putri musim lalu. Yah, meskipun dengan tinggi badanku yang tak layak menjadi pemain basket, tapi aku mampu membawa timku menjadi juara._

_Aku mencoba melakukan lay up dan beberapa jump shoot. Semuanya masuk. Aku juga melakukan threepoints dan masuk walaupun tidak sempurna. Aku mengambil bola, lalu kembali memasang posisi menembak._

_"Posisi tangan kurang ke atas." sahut seseorang di belakangku._

_"Iya!" sahutku, lalu spontan memperbaiki posisi tanganku, kemudian aku menembak dan bola itu masuk dengan sempurna._

_"Hm, lumayan." ucap suara tadi._

_Aku tersentak. Hey, aku kenal suara khas ini. Pelan-pelan aku membalik badan dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang sangat ku kenal tengah menyeringai merendahkanku. Kurang ajar! Apa maksud tatapannya itu. _

_"Mau taruhan? Kita bertanding memasukan bola threepoints selama sepuluh kali berturut-turut." kata Ichigo, pemuda tampan yang selama sepuluh tahun ini menjadi tetangga sekaligus sahabatku. Aku masih berdiam diri menatapnya dengan tatapan bengong. "Kenapa? Takut, eh?" _

_"Kurang ajar kau! Ayo mulai." ucapku bersemangat. "Taruhannya apa?"_

_Pemuda tampan itu menyeringai kembali. Aku bergidik takut. Ia menghampiriku kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Refleks aku menutup mata takut._

_Detik berikutnya aku tak merasakan apapun di wajahku, namun aku dapat merasakan helaan nafas pemuda itu tepat di telinga kananku. _

_"Kalau aku menang, kita jadian!"_

_"KAU!" seruku kaget. Yang kulihat Ichigo tetap menatapku dengan seringai khasnya._

_"Tidak mau, eh? PENGECUT!" ujarnya mengejekku. Harga diriku mulai menjerit. Yang benar saja. Dia. Ichigo Kurosaki setahuku tak pernah -coret- jarang bermain basket. Dan kini dia menantangku._

_"Aku setuju." sahutku sambil tersenyum yakin. "Kalau aku menang, aku boleh minta apapun darimu, kan?"_

_Ichigo tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Sesaat kulihat wajahnya tampak ragu untuk menang. Tapi mungkin itu hanya fatamorgana, karena lima bola yang di lemparkannya masuk tanpa cela._

_Ternyata aku salah duga. Ichigo sangat mahir. Tekniknya hebat. Kenapa aku tak tahu tentang hal ini? Hey. . . Sepuluh tahun aku bersamanya. Tapi aku baru tahu kalau dia mahir main basket. _

_Tidak._

_Aku tak boleh terhanyut. Aku tak mau jadi pacarnya._

_._

_._

_Akhirnya sepuluh bola threepoints ia masukan dengan sempurna. Tanganku sudah berkeringat. Aku tak boleh kalah. Aku MVP. Hanya ada kemenangan bagiku._

_Ichigo mengoper bola padaku, lalu duduk di pinggir lapangan untuk menonton. Tampangnya sudah sangat berpuas diri. Cih, lihat saja kau jelek._

_Aku segera melakukan ancang-ancang, lalu menembak. Masuk. Sembilan bola lagi. Bola selanjutnya juga masuk, walaupun ada beberapa yang hampir bergulir keluar ring. Setelah perjuangan yang begitu keras, sampai saatnya bola terakhir. Aku tak boleh kalah. Aku tak mau kalah. Aku MVP. Aku harus memiliki kemenangan apapun yang terjadi._

_Aku menembak bola terakhir, tapi-_

_._

_._

_BRUAGH!_

_._

_._

_Bola yang ku kempar membentur papan ring karena keseimbanganku kacau. Bola itu berbalik ke arahku dan sukses membentur wajahku dengan keras._

_"RUKIA! Hey, Rukia.. Kau.." _

_hanya suara Ichigolah yang ku dengar dan tiba-tiba semuanya gelap. Ku rasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di hidungku._

.

.

Perlahan Ichigo berjalan menghampiriku, kemudian dia berjongkok di hadapanku. Wajah tampan dengan seringai khasnya terpampang jelas di mataku.

Pemuda itu perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Refleks aku memejamkan mata takut. Detik demi detik berlalu. Namu aku tak merasakan apapun. Aku hanya merasakan helaan nafas pemuda itu di telingaku.

"Kita resmi jadian." ucapnya sambil berbisik kemudian mencium pipi kiriku.

Perlahan dapat kurasakan bibir hangatnya mengecup leherku. Jantungku berdetak kencang. Rasanya diriki yang mungil ini akan segera jatuh meleleh. Seakan belum puas membuat jantungku berdetak lima kali lipat, kini bibir Ichigo beralih ke bibirku. Kurasakan tubuhku akan terjatuh jika tubuh kokoh Ichigo tidak mendekapku erat.

Kenapa?

Ada apa dengan diriku?

Kenapa aku malah merasa senang Ichigo menciumku. Kenapa jantungku berdebar keras, dan kenapa aku seakan-akan tak rela kehilangan kenikmatan ini saat bibir Ichigo mejauh dari bibirku.

Nafasku tercekat. Bahkan akupun tak sadar bahwa sejak tadi aku menahan nafas.

Saat aku membuka kedua mataku, kulihat Ichigo menyeringai padaku.

"Dasar mesum!" ejeknya sambil mencium keningku lama. Aku cemberut.

Ku arahkan pandanganku kesekeliling. Ya ampun, aku bahkan tak sadar kalau hari sudah hampir gelap.

"Ayo pulang!"

"Eh?" gumanku bingung, karena dia merubah posisinya menjadi memunggungiku.

"Kau masih lemah, kan? Ayo naik ke punggungku!" dengan pikiran yang masih kacau, aku naik ke punggung pemuda itu. Dengan sangat mudah, dia berdiri lalu melangkah menuju ruang kesehatan untuk mengabil tas dan juga sepatuku. Kemudian Ichigo berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju rumah kami yang cukup sepi.

"Dingin?" tanya Ichigo padaku saat dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Sedikit," aku mengeratkan lenganku di leher pemuda yang baru saja menjadi pacarku ini. "Ichi,"

"Hm?"

"Mulai besok jangan dekat-dekat gadis lain!" ucapku sambil mencium lehernya.

"Cemburu?" Ichigo mendengus geli.

"Ti.. tidak!"

"Mengaku saja!" tamapknya pemuda ini tengah menggodaku.

"Aku tidak cemburu!" balasku.

"Kalau bohong, ku cium loh.."

"Aku tidak bohong! Ah, kepalaku pusing. Aku tidur ya." Aku pura-pura memejamkan mataku dan membiarkan kepalaku bersandar di punggung Ichigo.

Perlahan rasa kantuk menyerangku. Aku rela tertidur. Aku rela Ichigo melakukan apapun padaku. Yang kuinginkan sekarang hanyalah merasakan hangatnya tubuh pemuda ini.

.

.

.

Esoknya..

.

.

.

BRAK!

.

Aku membanting tasku di atas meja. Kesal. Ya, aku kesal. Sangat kesal.

Baru kemarin pemuda jelek itu mengatakan aku ini pacarnya. Pagi ini aku melihatnya mencium gadis lain.

Hello! Aku pacarnya!

Huft. Kesal. Kesal.

_Dddrrrtt..._

Ku rasakan ponsel di saku rok ku bergetar.

Aku merogoh saku, lalu melihat layar ponselku.

_**1 message from baka ichi**_

Aku membuka pesan itu.

_**From : baka ichi**_

_**Kenapa pergi begitu saja? KAU CEMBURU, eh?**_

KURANG AJAR! Dia minta di bunuh rupanya!

Dia sengaja membuatku cemburu!

Ck, aku memang tak pernah menjadi penenang jika melawannya!

**FIN?**

KYAAA. . . . endingnya aneh! Apa bong bikin sequelnya aja? Huah. . . Emak emak. . . Tolongin bong.

Huhuhuhuhu jadinya kaya gini...

YOSH... baca juga fic bong yang "mine" sama "wish"

Kekekekeke...


End file.
